The Awakening
by Alexia cooper
Summary: OK people I now have up 4 chapters and I think they are pretty good. So read and REVIEW. The more reviews i get the better. I will only continue if i get some.
1. Telling Charlie

_**The Awakening **_

**Chapter 1  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight sadly.  
**

Telling Charlie

_"It's a good thing your bullet proof" I sighed. "I'm going to need that ring. It's time to tell Charlie."  
He laughed at the expression on my face. "Highly dangerous." He agreed. He laughed again and then reached into the pocket of his jeans. "But at least there's no need for a side trip."  
He once again slid my ring into place on the third finger of my left hand.  
Were it would stay-conceivably for the rest of eternity._

I smiled at him as we stood up. He grabbed my hand and swung me onto his back. I closed my eyes tight as we took off through the forest, the rush didn't make me feel queasy any more, it was simply enjoyable.

We finally stopped after about 5 minutes. I stepped down from his back and walked over to his Volvo.  
"Edward..." He looked over at me with questioning eyes

"What is it Bella?" He asked me in his velvety voice.  
I looked down at the ground. "Never mind." I mumbled and turned to get into the car. Edward stared at me sideways. "What?"

"I was just wandering…what you were thinking."

"Oh well it's nothing." He raised an eyebrow. "Really." I added quickly. "Can we just go and get this over with?" I got in the car almost slamming the door behind me. After thinking for about a sixteenth of a second he slid into the drivers seat.

"Can you drive a bit slower this time?" I asked not looking at him.

"Sure."  
We drove in silence, I was playing with my ring and he kept his eyes on the road. Every once in a while he looked over at me with concern in his eyes.  
"Bella..."

"I'm fine Edward." I told him still not looking up.

"Listen Bella if you're not ready for this we can wait a week. Or two."

"No I want to. Really I do." I smiled at him sadly.

"Bella..."

"No Edward lets just go see Charlie." We fell back into silence. I looked at him once, his expression was unbreakably rigid.

We pulled up into the driveway a few minutes later. I was about to open the door when Edward was suddenly opening it for me, gesturing for me to step out of the car.

"After you Mrs. Isabella Cullen." He said in a whisper that only I could hear.

I giggled a little. "Not yet Edward." I told him and was swooped up into a kiss.

"Hey you kids what do you think your doing kissing on my lawn." Came a joking voice from the house.

We broke apart and started laughing. "Hey Ch... Dad what's up?" I asked sort of innocently.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." He said looking down on us.  
Edward grabbed my hand and pulled my up to the house. I knew I wouldn't be able to resist. Well at least not yet anyway. We stood on the front porch, facing Charlie squarely.

"Dad, Edward and I have something to tell you."

"You sure do." He said the laughter in his voice had disappeared. I looked up at him to see that he was looking at my hand. It was only then did I realize that Edward had taken my left hand and that my ring was showing.

"Oh well um ya see...well..." I looked at Edward pleadingly.

"Sir, a few weeks ago I proposed to Bella, I gave her time to think about it, and only yesterday she agreed to marry me. I would have asked you first, as is tradition, but this is very important to both Bella and me." He said, totally saving my butt.

"Um, ya, what he said." I mumbled under my breath.  
Charlie froze. He stared at both of us for five minutes, I think his eye twitched a few times, though I couldn't be sure.  
Finally he spoke, his voice barely above a ragged croak. "No. No Bella I won't allow it you're too young. You just got out of high school, the same thing that happened to your mother and me will happen to you both. You don't know…you couldn't understand."

I could tell he was speaking carefully, trying to act the responsible parent and not explode in our faces, but there was a very thin line between calm and furious, he was on the edge.

"Dad please stop it! I love Edward, more than anything in the world, you know I'm not lying, we're not the same as you or mom. I promise."

Edward put a hand on my shoulder. "Charlie it is a little chilly, maybe we should go inside, I don't want Bella to catch a cold." I stared at him, stunned. He was always cold, so how in the world would he know the temperature outside? Then I realized that I was shivering and had goose bumps.  
We walked inside and sat down on the couch, Charlie followed closely behind, he slumped on his arm chair.

"Why... You know what, I don't want to know." He threw his hands up into the air in defeat. "Do what you think is best, I can't stop you Bella, you're 18 and no longer my responsibility. But have fun calling Renée."  
I shivered at that. What was she going to say? I knew she was going to think that I was being irrational and foolish but as I sat next to Edward, knowing I would be with him forever and ever, I didn't care as much


	2. preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own any twilight characters

Before I start I would like to give a shout out to my editor who happens to be my BFF, so give it up for Satchelle!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight of any Twilight characters**

Preparation

Telling Renée wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, she took it pretty well. She cried a little, and said we were too young only once. She did demand to talk to Edward though and I couldn't tell what she was saying and Edward wouldn't tell me.

We were at the Cullen's house about 20 minutes after talking to Charlie and Renée. The others were out hunting. I was curled up on the couch in Edward's arms when we heard the door open. I jumped at the sound, of course Edward knew they were coming just by listening for their thoughts. He could have at least warned me. I had been so caught up in his eyes I hadn't even noticed when he had put a blanket over us.

Alice was the first in the room. She looked at us standing there, Edward with his hands around my waist and me with my hands behind my back. She smiled at us a little questioningly. Jasper came into the room next. He blinked for a second, I knew he could feel how awkward and nervous I felt. Following behind them was Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett took one look in the room and started laughing; Rose just rolled her eyes and went to sit on the couch behind us. As she went behind us we moved so that our backs were to the fire place, now no one was able to see my hands. Carlisle and Esme came in after them and just raised their eyebrows.

I looked up at Edward as he looked down at me and smiled my favourite crooked smile.

He nodded to me, answering my unspoken question. They already knew that we were going to get married but they didn't know that we had made it final, well, perhaps Alice did, though she didn't look like it.

Slowly, very slowly, I brought my hands out in front of me. But I kept one in the other so they still couldn't see my ring.

"Oh come on you two just tell us already! Either get it over with or go away so I can watch the game." Emmett said to us. I glared over at him the same time Jasper backhanded him.

"Let them talk Emmett. Can't you see that they're nervous?" Jasper snapped at him.

"Not everyone can feel emotions man, only you..."

"Enough you two, let them talk." Carlisle injected. I smiled at Carlisle.

I was shaking badly and my right hand was holding on to my left so hard that the circulation was cut off. Edward saw that I was scared, so he reached over and slowly pried my right hand away from my left and held it gently. My left hand just sort of stayed were it was, it didn't fall to my side or anything, it was just suspended in the air in front of me.

They all just stared at us for a minute. Then Alice started being...well Alice. She started dancing around and singing gleefully.

"There getting married, there getting married."

"Alice please stop it." I said a little annoyed. She had decided to grab my hands and attempted to make me dance around the room as well. Luckily Edward had a good grip on me and refused to let go.

Jasper stepped forward and pulled Alice into a kiss. She immediately stopped dancing. Jasper then pulled away when he felt her calm down, and looked at me.  
"What's wrong Bella?" He asked.

Shoot I forgot he could feel what I was feeling.

"I'm fine Jasper, really I just...Well I don't know, I feel nervous... excited...overwhelmed." I stuttered looking at the floor.

"Bella none of those is what I sense. I sense do..."

"Drop it Jas." Edward snapped. I looked up at him to see that he was glaring at Jasper. "What she feels is none of your concern."

"Well. It looks like we have some preparation to do now don't we." Esme said and walked over to give me a hug. "Congrats Bella and take care of him, you know how he gets." She whispered in my ear.

Edward raised his hands as if to say why? "You know I can hear you, right?" He said and we all laughed.

Emmett was smiling evilly. He walked over to Rose and put an arm around her waist. "Rose you haven't said a word yet what are you thinking?" He asked her.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I was wondering what they would do for a honey moon." She said slowly so that we could all understand what she meant.

Emmett laughed "You know I was thinking the same thing." He said and then kissed her. "Well you all have so much to do so I'm going to go upstairs and..." He stopped with a look from Alice.

"We are all going to help, that includes you and Rose." She snapped at him. She then disappeared for a minute and came back down with a clip board in hand. When did she get a clipboard? "Now Rose I'm going to need you to deal with the flowers and helping me with Bella's dress..."

"Alice please don't forget about yours and Rose's dresses." I cut in. "You are the bridesmaids and Alice you're the maid of honour..."

"Don't you mean the maid of horror?" Emmett said under his breath even though we all could hear him.

Alice went to slap Emmett but Jasper beat her to it.

"Be nice Emmett or I won't help you out with Rose anymore." He growled. We all laughed except for Rose and Alice who just glared at them.

"Anyway!" Alice continued. "So I guess we have to do our dresses too. This is going to be so much fun! Oh, Esme I need you to be in charge of preparing food for our human guests."

Again I cut in. "Um I know you won't like this, any of you really, But um..." I paused not really sure what to say.

"What ever it is Bella I'm sure we can handle it." Carlisle said with ease.

I sighed. "Well I'd kind of like it if you guys would human food so you don't look so out of place. And I don't just mean eat a bite and leave the rest I would like you to eat a full meal, each, if you don't mind." I told them looking at the ground.  
There was a loud groan that came from all of the young Cullens.

"No, Bella is right. If I have to do it, which I do since its my wedding you all must eat what's served as well. It's not a request." The other's nodded, no one wished to tick Edward off right now.

"Besides you were going to have to all eat a piece of cake anyway. And maybe we can order some stake that's medium rare." He added trying to make it sound more appealing. But one look at me and he changed his mine. "Oops never mind I forgot Bella faints at blood." That had them all upset since Edward had just got their hopes up.

Carlisle walked over to me. "What is it about blood that makes you sick?" He asked curiously.

I looked at him in surprise I heard Edward laugh, I looked up at him again. He nodded at me and hid his smile. "It's the smell." I said which made them all look at me.

"But humans can't smell blood." Carlisle said slowly.

"That's what I said 2 years ago." Edward said. Carlisle was about to say more but Alice cut in.

"Ok can we please continue?" She snapped obviously annoyed. We all went quiet at the sound of her voice. "Thank you. Now, we also have to get a tux for Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper."

"Can't I just..." Emmett stopped mid sentence with another of Alice's looks.

"Thank you. Now Jasper I want you to get the invitations made. After Edward and Bella make a guest list that is. Besides picking out your outfits that's all you have to do." She addressed Edward and I.

"Um wait, I thought that it was supposed to be the brides' side of the family that plans the wedding." I said just so that she would stop talking.

"Oh but Bella we are your family. Oh and we will have the wedding here of course. And the reception." She started to talk to herself then making arrangements with out even asking us what we wanted. "Bella how many people are you planning to invite from your family?"

"I don't know, enough." I said looking at the floor.

"How many Bella?" She asked again. "We have to know how many chairs to put out."

"Fine, um 10?" I said

"Oh Bella that can't be all." Alice squealed.

"You just said family not friends Alice."

"Ok then how many friends?"

I thought about it for a minute there were my friends here and in phoenix. "20 friends, 10 family?" it was more of a question then a statement.

"Fine that's better. Oh and we can invite Tanya's family. And maybe the Am..."

"No Alice that's not a good Idea. Tanya and them sure but not the others, they drink human blood don't forget." Carlisle said.

"Ok fine." She said looking a little deflated.

"But let's get started. Its only 1:00 pm and we only have until... When do we have until?" Alice asked having just realized that we had not given them a date.

Me and Edward looked at each other and at the same time we answered her. "Three weeks."

"Ha-ha look it's the Siamese twins." My mind was starting to wander and my eyes were half closed but I knew that the only one who could come up with that would be Emmett.

"Shut up Emmett." I said weakly, already half asleep.

"What are you going to do about it Bella? You can barely stand let alone argue." He said still laughing. But he suddenly went quiet and I realized that Edward was not beside me anymore. I wobbled and nearly fell over but then he was back again.

"Come on Bella lets get you to bed before you pass out on us." He said and lifted me up and carried me up to his room. I fell asleep in his arms on the way upstairs.

...

The next morning Alice ran into the room. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of bed and down the stairs and into the kitchen where there were baskets and baskets of flowers. I started at them and then at Alice and Rosalie and all I could think was that this was going to be a long three weeks.

(Well that's chapter 2. Sorry it took awhile to post. I just couldn't think of anything, my editor was slow and well it's a long one. Hope you liked it. Review ok. Thanks. :) )


	3. unexpected visitor

Hey people sorry it took so long to get out but I couldn't think of anything

**Hey people sorry it took so long to get out but I couldn't think of anything.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Unexpected Visitor

I looked up as Edward came into the room.  
"So Bella you nervous yet?" He asked me

"Well maybe a little."

"Don't be. If you really want this then we should be fine. If not, let me know so I can call it off." His voice cracked at the last part.

"Edward don't even think such a thing. Of course I want this! Otherwise I would have said no." My voice was sterner then I wanted it to be.

"Ok Bella calm down." He said brushing a loose hair from my face.

"I am calm, now go out and hunt. Your eyes are starting to creep me out." I told him not really meaning it. I just wanted to get him to drop the topic.

"Do you really mean that or are you just trying to get ride of me?"

"Just trying to get rid of you. Now go." I gave him a kiss and then shoved him off the bed.

"Fine but don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. Alice is just down stairs an..." He was cut off by Alice calling for them from downstairs.

"Edward, Bella, I can't see anything so you know what that means." She yelled up to us.

I looked over at Edward my eyes wide. I only had to say one word. And that was all it took.

"Jake!!" Edward grabbed my hand and pulled my down the steps to were Alice was waiting.

"I don't know how far away he is but he is close."  
Edward shut his eyes for a second.

"He just got on the property and he isn't really that happy. With being here. Or with us."

I ran over to the window to see a big shape coming towards the house.  
I ran out the door and onto the porch.

"Jake?" I called out to him. There was a low growl in response.

"He said not to come any closer." I turned to see Edward standing behind me, his arm around my shoulder protectively.

"What. Why?"

"He say's he went a little wild while he was away and he doesn't know if he is safe yet." His expression was filled with annoyance. Of course he would take offence that Jake thinks he could hurt me with Edward standing right there.

"Oh Jake were have you been? Your father has been out of his mind and Charlie even sent out a search party. Even though Billy asked him not to."

"He said that he went south for a little bit and that he only went there because.. He was mad at you for wanting to become a vampire." I looked up at him. I knew that he was hiding something because he hesitated.

"Jake you knew all along that I wanted to change. So why does it only bother you now?"

"Because He knows that it is closer now that we... Have left school." I froze when he said that.

"You sent him an invite with out telling me. Didn't you? What else did you say because I know that's not all." I snapped at him. Jake growled at Edward.

"No I didn't tell her because I knew that if you did something foolish like run away. As you did. That it would be because of her and I didn't want her to think that." He said answering an unspoken question by Jake and answering me.

"You still should have told me Edward." I turned and stomped back to the house. Turning just as I got to the door. "You should go see your Father Jake. And please don't come to the wedding if it hurts you so bad. But...it would be nice if you came."

I could here Edward speaking for a moment and then he joined me inside.  
"Bella, I'm sorry I should have told you."

"Ya, you should have." I said glaring at him.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" He asked taking a step closer to me.

"No there is not."

"Nothing at all?" He came over and started kissing my neck and then my mouth and forehead. "Still nothing?"

"Ok maybe that." And I turned and kissed him back.

**(Ok so this wasn't going to be what came next but I wanted to put Jake in there and I don't want him to show up at the wedding like in the book. Also he can't be in it because something happens there. Well stay tuned.  
Also the next one may take longer because there is a lot more to say in it.  
Oh and I know it's short and all so, sorry.)**


	4. The Wedding

Disclamer: I own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight  
Me: No I don't  
Disclaimer: Yes I Do.  
Me: No I don't.  
Disclaimer: Yes I really do.  
Me: No I don't. People please ignore her she doesn't know what she's talking about. Twilight is owned by Stephanie Myer. (I think that's her name. But you know who I mean.)**

The Wedding

Every thing is going wrong. The wedding is in two days. The cake fell. My dress doesn't fit. The flowers are dead. Edwards's tux isn't here.  
Argghh! I just can't take it! I mean why does this always happen to me? I'm cursed, cursed I tell you. The gods are out to get me.

"Bella can you come here for a minute?" Someone called from downstairs.

"Coming" I mumbled.

I ran down the stairs to were Alice, Rose, Esme and Renee were standing.  
"What now?" I asked with a sigh since they all had smiles on there faces.

"Well honey we were out at the mall and saw a lovely little flower shop. And see I know the lady who owns the place and she said she could do your flowers cheep as long as you let her go to the wedding." Renee said with a big smile. She was tip-toeing around it, but I already knew it wasn't a question.

"That's great mom,. Really. But that's only one thing on the list of stuff going wrong." I told her. "Oh and I don't care, she can come if she wants."

"Bella honey, what's the matter?" She asked taking a step forward.

"What's the matter? You want to know what the matter is? The whole wedding. All of it! It's a bad idea and nothing has gone right. The flowers, the dress, the tux and my best friend hasn't talked to me since he got back. That's what's the matter. You know what? You were right mom. I am too young. The wedding is off."

I turned and ran up the stairs. I stopped at the top for a second and looked down at their surprised faces, and then kept going to mine and Edward's room. I threw my self down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. A million and one things going through my head. I knew Edward wouldn't be happy. He was more into this then I was. But I just couldn't take it any more!

Everything would be different soon, insane things have already started to happen because of this. Jacob's disappearance, Edward has a bed in his room, Renee is hanging out with vampires, it was too much.

I got up and went over to the closet were I grabbed my suitcase and started to fill it with the few things I possessed.

I was about half way done when I heard Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle come home. I knew that Renée, Esme, Alice and possibly Rose were crying.  
After a minute I heard Emmett's booming voice.

"She did what?"

"Why?"

"Stress?"

"No"

The last one I knew was Edward's. My hands started to shake as I heard him come up the stairs. Normally he would have snuck up on me using his in-human speed, but with Renee around they were careful not to freak her out.

He came into the room. My back was turned but I knew that he had stopped when he saw that I had taken most of my stuff out and they were on the bed and the floor and the bag.

He slowly walked over to me. He reached tentatively and pulled the shirt that was clasped in my fingers and dropped it on the floor. He turned me around and looked my in the face. His beautiful eyes were sad and I'm sure that if he could cry tears would be there. Looking into his sad eyes made me start to cry. I leaned my head against his chest.

"I'm sorry Edward, I really am."

"Why Bella?"

"I don't know. I just. It's too much."

"Don't you love me Bella?"

"Edward how could you even ask that?"

"I don't know. Come on Bella it's not that bad. We found another tux. The new cake is due tomorrow and Alice is almost done fixing your dress."

"And what about the food? Esme has 2 days to get food for 50 people."

"Don't worry Bella. You forget, unlike you we don't have to sleep. She has lots of time." He tried to warm my heart with a smile, it was hard to resist.

"Unlike me. Oh ya that really helps." I said, pouting.

"It should, since I told you that I wouldn't change you until we were married."

"Oh ya... there still no other option?"

"None at all. Well don't turn into a vampire. But we all know you don't want that."

"Ya, Ya." I said and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Hey do you to mind? You keep that up and I'm going to attack Alice." The voice of Jasper said from right out-side the door.

"So what do you think? Keep it up as a punishment? Or stop as a punishment?" I asked him.

"Definitely stop because you know I think it is worse if he doesn't. For both of them."

"True." We both heard a smack as Alice hit Jasper. And then Emmett laughing.

"That's what you get for opening your mouth man."

I opened the door and they all stumbled in. With the exception of Esme, and Carlisle.

"Where's Renee?" I asked when I saw she wasn't there.

"She had to go home and tell your father the change in plans."

"What change in plans?" I asked playing dumb. Walking back to Edward so he could put an arm around my waist.

Alice smiled and jumped up and down. "Yay Bella. So the wedding is back on?"

"You already know so why ask?"

She ran over to me and hugged me. Lifting me up in the air and spinning me around, it would be surprising for someone so small, you know, if I didn't know she was a vampire with super strength and all that.

"Ok you keep doing that and it's off again." A said dizzily.

She dropped me and walked over to the others. "Come on we have some last minute stuff to take care of." And with that she pulled them from the room, skipping all the while.

The next day was busy and I don't mean normal busy, I mean really busy. Alice spent almost all day decorating the house. While making me do nothing but watch it all happen.

I really wanted to cry the whole time. And guess what!? I tripped over the train of my dress while trying it on AND ripped it, poor Alice, she spent for ever working on it and I had ruined it! I felt awful.

Edward was trying to make me feel better, he really was! It just wasn't helping. If there is a place on my face were there is not a tear mark I'd be surprised. Charlie wasn't helping either. He just keeps going on about his little girl becoming all grown up. All about leaving the nest and sappy parent junk like that, I swear if he tells one more story about me in a bathtub to Emmett I might actually die. (And then be resurrected as some bloodsucking un-dead monster.)

I really am getting tired of the whole wedding. And if it wasn't for the fact that I love Edward so much and want to make him happy I would have called it off ages ago. He's always trying to make me smile and keep me happy, I needed to do something for him just this once.

"Bella please come out." Alice called to me from the other side of the bathroom door. I had barricaded myself in, trying to hide.

"No I will not come out. I don't want you to put ten pounds of makeup on me. I don't want to wear that stupid white dress, I don't want you to do my hair, and I don't want to get married." Ok ok, so the whole doing this for Edward thing wasn't working out well, but hey, I HAD made it to the bathroom, that was something.

"Cold feet, happens to the best of us." I knew that was my mother.

"Just go away please." I whined through the door.

"Bella love please look at me." I looked up to see that Edward had, despite me locking the door, opened it and let himself in. He closed the door again before all of the others could enter. "I know your scared Bella but please listen to me. You want this, I know you do. And you know what my side of the deal is. So you get what you want and I get what I want." He bent down and gave me a kiss.

"Fine. But if one more thing goes wrong..."

"I know you will find another room to hide in."

"No... We're going to Las Vegas." I whispered in his ear. He smiled again and kissed my head helping me to my feet at the same time.

"Come on, I believe you have some torture to take care of. And I have my own."

"Right." I put on a brave face and walked out of the room.

About ten minutes later they had my make-up done but no more then that. I sighed as Alice pulled me over to the mirror.

"Time for hair!" She sang. I groaned but let her have her fun.

Two hours later I was ready. I had about a pound of make up and hair spray glued to my head, was wearing a ridiculously long white dress and whoever invented high-heels you had better hope your already dead and gone. Alice was smiling along with Esme and my mother.

"I should not be doing this." I said to myself over and over.

"Bella honey, please stop saying that. You know that it's not true." I looked down at my mother. Since I was on a stool she was lower then me.

"Are you so sure about that?" I asked a little sceptically. "What if I just call it off?"

"NO!!" They all said in union.

"What do you think Edward would say to that? You know I love you Bella, you're like another daughter to me but I won't have you break his heart." I had never seen Esme so stern before, she must really care about Edward's happiness.

"Ok Esme, but..."

"No. We have all worked really hard for this Bella and you are not going to ruin it for us." Alice cut in using a very frustrated voice.

"Fine I will go through with it. But not for you, any of you, I'll do it for Edward." I told them and hopped down off the stool. "Shouldn't we get going; the wedding is in like 10 minutes." I looked back at them, Rose and Alice were in there purple brides made dresses. Renee and Esme were both in light blue dresses. "Were is Courtney?"

"Who?"

"The flower girl Rose the flower girl."

"Oh, oh ya she was down stairs with her mother."

"Okay thanks." I was about to run down the stairs to see how she looked but Alice stopped me.

"Oh no you don't, Edward is down there and he is not aloud to see you until you are walking down the isle. And you better not try and be a run away bride. I keep seeing flashes of you and Edward in Vegas, you-are-giving-me-a-serious-headache."

"I won't, I promise. Now will you go get every thing ready so that I don't have to wait anymore?" I tried to sound tough, but tiny Alice could be very scary when she wanted to be.

"Alright." She left the room at a normal speed so she didn't scare anyone. After a few minutes she returned with Courtney and my aunt.

"Hello Aunt Meg. Hey Courtney are you excited?" I asked her, bending down so I could meet her eye to eye. She nodded and then hid behind her mother.

"I don't know what's gotten into her lately she was fine before we came here." Meg told me.

"Don't worry their family always has that effect on people." I told her. Alice rolled her eyes like I was crazy. "Anyway you look very lovely and I'm glad that you will be in my wedding." I told her and gave her a hug. "Now shouldn't we be going? Alice you have to start down the isle in a few minutes."

"Trust you to worry about me getting down the isle on time but not yourself."

"Well you have to go before me. I'm the last one so I can be a little late; As long as I'm down there before Courtney goes then I'm good."

"Sure you are." She took Rose by the hand and Courtney by the other and lead them down to where the wedding was being held.

I walked slowly down the steps with Renee. We met Charlie at the bottom. Renee had tears in her eyes already and I could tell Charlie was holding them back.  
"My little..." I cut him off.

"Ok dad enough of that please." He laughed and gave me a hug.

"Let's go my little sunshine."

I watched at Alice, then Rose, then Courtney walked down the isle. When Courtney got about a quarter of the way up me and Charlie started. I looked down the isle at the man I loved. My other half, my angel.

We got about half way there when it happened. Courtney who was not to far away from us doubled in pain just as the glass flower pots that were all along the isle exploded.

(Ha-ha cliffy, well sort of anyway it's not as long as I thought it would be but its not bad.  
Please review. Actually I've decided that not another chapter will go up until I get at least 10 reviews.  
I'm not trying to be mean, but I really want to know what you people think.  
Thank you very much and I hope I get those reviews because I really want to do the next chapter. It will be fun. Well, not fun, but twisted. lol

Note from Satchelle: Hello people who like to read Twilight fan-fics! If you recall I am the Editor of this story and I've decided to say something just because I have that sort of power. Mwhahahahaha!

I am NOT about to say I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes, because this has been filtered at least three times, by ME! All I wanted to say is that IF she doesn't get ten more reviews, and gets fed-up and ends up actually making another chapter out of boredom, I WILL NOT EDIT THIS STORY.

You will be forced to read through weres when there should be wheres and herds when there should be heards, and don't get me started on the three theres. I do not want this story covered in flames complaining about the poor grammar and lack of interesting content (Which i fix and fiddle and add from the bottom of my ice cold heart) so PLEASE REVIEW!

I am also saying this because I have no life what so ever and I need this editor job (Not that I'm being paid or anything, che, she's so stingy) to pass the time.

See ya next chapter! :)

Alexia Cooper: And then I go over it again and fix what she missed. And yes it happens like she put hie instead of hide.


	5. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

Important message:

**Important message:**

**Dear readers I am sorry to tell you that this story will not continue until I get 10 reviews. (That are not based on this note.) I am so sorry to do this to you but I have gotten 5 reviews for this story. 1 was from my friend because she just wanted me to get some. 3 of them are from ****emmettsmyfave**** (And I thank you because you are my only true fan********) and 1 from ****whitefangkitty2****. I am not happy with just these reviews.**

**So until further notice I am done with this story.**

**But I would really like to make another chapter so REVIEW. **


End file.
